This is a multicenter randomized comparative phase III trial of Onconase vs. Doxorubicin in patients with maglignant mesothelioma (Part I). This study was revised on February 16, 1999 to include a randomization between Doxorubicin vs. Onconase + Doxorubicin. Primary side effects of Onconase were myalgias, arthralgias, fatigue and mild legidema. Side effects of chemotherapy were myelosuppression, alopecia , mild nausea/vomiting and mucositis.